A popular craft project involves making accessories such as bracelets and necklaces by knotting colorful string. The practice involves many strands of string knotted in a particular pattern to produce the desired product. The process is made easier by keeping the strings separated and somewhat stationary to keep track of the pattern as the product is made. This requires dexterity and can require an uninterrupted time and place in which to craft. Knotted string bracelets have become very popular with adolescents and teens to wear and give to friends. The craft is often done with others, with any minor distraction making it difficult to keep track of the pattern and maintain the strings in the correct positions. In an effort to better manage the strings while crafting, it has been known to use tape to secure the string to a table or the like. A device for maintaining the string stationary and providing a simple management system would simplify the craft and make it more enjoyable, particularly for the younger crafters.